Midgard
The Norse hail from the northern kingdom of Midgard, comprising the modern-day region of Scandinavia. They are generally stocky in build, strong, and not quite as civilized as inhabitants of the other Realms. However, when it comes to fighting, the Norse are equaled by none. Traditionally, the races of Midgard do not cooperate fully, but in this time of conquest and danger, they have put aside their differences to fight their common enemies. The Norse races are the standard human Viking, the large strong Troll, the short hardy Dwarf, and the small crafty Kobold. Norse magic comes almost exclusively from their gods, from Odin, Thor, and Hel. Trolls and Kobolds can also choose to become the wild Shaman, a primitive mental-based magic user. The Vikings are the humans of Midgard, and as such are tall, hale, hardy, but generally not as civilized as humans from other Realms. The Trolls are large fearsomely strong creatures who make great fighters. The Dwarves are stocky and wise, making good priests and fighters. The Kobolds are smaller than dwarves, but much quicker and more dexterous. Ours is the harshest of lands, and we are bred from strife and hardship. Aye, and our power is the power of the old gods - of Odin and Thor and all the Aesir - and of the Jotun, the great giants of lore. Norseman, Troll, Dwarf, Kobold, and our more recent allies the Valkyn and Frostalf, have joined knowledge and strength to unite the mighty forces of Midgard, and we all look upon the rich lands of Hibernia and Albion with some eagerness and hunger. They are soft and weak and spoiled by easy lives, and we mean to take their green lands for our own. Our weapons are sharp, our warriors fearless, and we carry the gods' own magic in our hearts as well as our swords and axes. We will crush those who think to stand against us. Our warriors will perform countless heroic deeds, songs will spring up like stars in the heavens, and those that fell will find their place in the glorious halls of Valhalla. Truth is power, and power truth. Remember that, and lift your sword high in defens of Midgard! Races of Midgard Classes of Midgard Houses of Midgard In Midgard, ther old gods are alive and strong. When your choose your path in the realm, you will choose which of the gods' houses to join, and thereby which character class you will play. House of Thor - Thor, the Norse god of thunder and weather, governs the house of the Thanes. Vikings who become Thanes gain mastery of weapons and weather spells such as lightning to call down upon your enemies. All races except Valkyns and Kobolds may become Thanes. House of Odin - Odin is the leader of the Norse gods, and the god of knowledge. Mystics who join the House of Odin become Runemasters who craft magical runes of power to create large area spells, traps and explosions to cast against their enemies. Dwarves, Frostalf, Kobolds and Norsemen may become Runemasters. Female Vikings who join the House of Odin become Valkyries who have been trained to fight using both melee and magic to damage their enemies. They can use swords, shields, and spears, and they have unique styles available in each line. Their magic line, Odin's Will, primarily uses cone area of effect spells. Only Norse, Frostalf and Dwarves may become Valkyries. House of Skadi - Skadi is the Norse goddess of the hunt, and Rogues who join her house become Hunters and gain skill with the composite bow and spear. Dwarves, Frostalf, Kobolds, Valkyn and Norsemen can become Hunters. House of Modi - Modi is the god of rage, and Vikings who join Modi's house become Berserkers. By channeling their immense battle rage, they become fearsome fighters, and eventually gain the ability to shapeshift into the form of a bear for a short period of time. Dwarves, Norsemen, Trolls, Valkyn, and Minotaurs can become Berserkers. House of Bragi - Bragi, the Norse god of song, invites Vikings to become Skalds, the legendary poets and singers who can lend support to their realm mates in battle and out. Dwarves, Kobolds, Norsemen, and Trolls can become Skalds. House of Eir - Eir was the physician to the gods, and Seers who join his house become Healers with balm for their companions and mesmerizing spells to use against their enemies. Dwarves, Frostalf, and Norsemen may become Healers. House of Ymir - Ymir is the giant god who is the body of Midgard. Frostalf, Kobold, Dwarf, and Troll Seers who join his house become Shamans and gain skills in healing, augmenting realm mates, and poisoning spells. House of Loki - Loki, the ultimate trickster, makes Rogues into Shadowblades, masters of stealth and trickery. Frostalf, Kobold, Norsemen and Valkyn can become Shadowblades. House of Tyr - Tyr is the god of war, and a Viking who joins Tyr's house becomes a Warrior, a great fighter with mastery of all arms and armor. All races with the exception of Frostalfs may become Warriors. House of Hel - Hel, queen of Nifleheim, is the goddess of the underworld, and Mystics who join her house become Spiritmasters Spiritmasters or Warlocks. Spiritmasters can summon the spirits of the unquiet dead who did not die in battle. A Viking longs for a glorious death, and Spritmasters can give them the opportunity they crave by bringing them back and sending them into battle. Warlocks are cloth-wearing worshippers of Hel who have mastered the art of spell weaving, mixing and matching pairs of spells to fit whatever situation they find themselves in. Frostalf, Kobolds, and Norsemen are welcomed by Hel. House of Bogdar - Bodgar is the Valkyn god of the dead, pre-dating the Norse gods, and has been accepted into the Norse pantheon. Valkyn, Troll, and Kobold Mystics who join his house become Bonedancers, summoners of the skeletal dead and casters of life-stealing magic. Category:New Player Guide Category:Gameplay